1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors.
2. Background Information
Numerous applications involve the use of electrical connectors. High power connectors are used in applications including subsea connections, and in submersible pump connections in both water wells and oil wells. The size, weight, and orientation of the cables and connectors induce mechanical loads on connector components that make reliable mechanical and electrical connection difficult. In addition, the physical environment may include high temperature, high pressure, and abrasive and/or corrosive fluids, including liquids and gases.
The sealing of the electrical conductors in the connector from the surrounding fluids is crucial in such high power applications.